


Listen up

by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r
Summary: Punishment comes to those who dont listen
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949065
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Listen up

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna know something funny, I accidentally deleted yesterday kinktober prompt so now I gotts to rewrite it, dont be me and always have a back up

**Kinktober Day 12 - Edging**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sound of the bed frame hitting against the wall was the only thing Tony could hear as Steve twisted deeply into his hole. Steve had been fucking him on and off for the majority of the day and he hadn't come once, not a drop save from the pre cum leaking out of the tip.

His cock red and leaking around the cock ring he was wearing, preventing him from coming properly, anytime he'd come close to coming Steve would pull out and leave him there unsatisfied until he was ready to go again.

Tony hated every moment of it or so he told himself.

Steve would come in his ass and plug him up with a buttplug angled towards his prostate and when he moved he'd feel it right there and rut against it but never be satisfied.

It was an ideal punishment for a misbehaving Tony, maybe next time when Steve tells him to listen and behave he'll actually take it into account instead of being a brat and challenging him. 

Steve pulls out just before Tony can protest about it, leaving him whimpering and moaning like a dog in heat. His cock is red and angry and begging for release and Steve almost takes pity on him. _Almost_

He walks out of their shared bedroom and heads to the kitchen to get some water. He opens the fridge and pulls out two bottles of water, before heading back he also snatches up some food and heads back to Tony.

The scene everytime he walks in is always the same but with Tony in a slightly different position or on a different side of the bed and he loves it. The way Tony's cheeks flushed a rose red and the way it traveled down his bare chest, his cock on display for him.

Steve smiles and walks up towards him, he leans down and lets his cheek, Tony leaning into the touch, "I got you water babe" he says softly. 

Tony whimpers in response, unable to form words and he grinds against the butt plug chasing pleasure. 

"Here" Steve coos and tilts his head up and carefully pours the water into his mouth. Tony swallows gently, still panting as he feels another orgams stalking up.

Steve shakes his head fondly and reaches over to pull out the plug slightly making Tony groan out loudly, "What do you think you're doing?" Steve demands sternly.

Tony cries out loudly in dissatisfaction.

"Remember what I said" Steve warns as he pets Tony's face, his action heavily contradicting his words.

Tony nods pathetically as Steve words swim around in head, ' _You never seem to understand that when I tell you to behave, I'm doing it so I don't have to hash out harsh punishments, but that seem to be what you want'_

Tony lets out a choked moan and looks at Steve pleadingly, "Please Sir, let me come". Steve looks at him in fake thought and smirks to himself, "No", he said sternly.

  
  


Steve steadily climbs out of the bed and hovers above Tony. He cradles Tony's face once more before sliding his hand down to Tony's ass, he kneads the meat on Tony's ass causing him to groan out in pleasure.

He pulls out the butt plug the rest of the way and slides one finger in Tony's ass swiftly, Tony keens at the intrusion and withers in place as Steve's hands work their magic. Steve smiles as he uses his come as lube carefully finger fucking Tony in the ass.

With his free hand he reaches down to Tony's red and leaking cock and gives it a gentle stroke. Tony cries out loudly as his cock is finally getting the attention it deserves. 

"Fuck, please sir, let me come" he pants out as Steve fingers brush against his sweet spot. Steve adds another finger in and speeds up the pace abusing Tony's prostate purposely.

Steve contemplates letting Tony come and decides that after one more he will allow him to come. "After this one babe", he says as he he pulls his fingers out gently

Tony all but cries at the loss of Steve fingers. He nods his head enthusiastically and comes down from his almost high. 

"I want you to come with only my dick" he says, undoing his pants and hooking Tony's leg over his shoulder he pulls out his cock and lines it up with Tony's rim. He pushes in gently causing Tony to to let out a content groan. 

He sets his paste to slowly and steady, feeling the way his cum squelches every time he thrusts in. Tony has never wanted to come more in his life. 

He's begging and desperate for release like an excited animal waiting to be let out by its owner. He mewls when Steve strokes his cock in time with his languid, "Harder, faster, please sir" Tony chokes out.

Steve obliges and picks up his pace, fucking in his boyfriend harder and faster, stroking his cock and they both chasing their orgasms.

Tony feels it creeping up on him like a ghost on halloween night, "Right there, fuck, yes, Sir" he moans out as Steve hit the sweet bundle of nerves.

Steve groans out and he feels his own organs coming too, he leans down and kisses Tony's shoulder and whispers into his ear, "Come for me baby".

Just like a bulldozer to a brick wall, Tony comes rough and hard, spilling ropes of hot white come everywhere, all over himself and Steve, somehow managing to get some in his hair while clenching down around Steve. 

Steve gives a few idle thrusts and then comes into Tony's ass again, sticky come filling him up.

They both pant harshly as they recover from their respective orgams. Tony sobs quietly into the pillow next to him, "Thank you Sir" he croaks out.

"You're welcome baby, now let's get you clean up" Steve says lovingly. He pulls out with a slow groan and carefully removes the cock ring on Tony.

He picks him up bridal style and carries him to the ensuite, Tony curls up against him and Steve realizes how far gone he is.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I hope you'll enjoyed that


End file.
